


Curse Perceptive Ex-Assassins

by the_witching_hours



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witching_hours/pseuds/the_witching_hours
Summary: Nat drags you out for a night and you feel uncomfortable already, then you hear some people talking, and you feel worse.





	Curse Perceptive Ex-Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: your name | Y/L/N: your last name

“Where have you been all day? I had to deal with the ‘testosterone squad’ by myself!” Nat moaned loudly as she flung your door open, marched in your room and flung herself on your bed.

“I was helping my friend set up her salon Nat. And the academy is gonna revoke your Oscar if you keep pushing so hard on the dramatic scenes.” She chucked one of your pillows at your head and you laughed as you knocked it away. “I’m sorry you were alone in ‘man land’, I’m sure you handled it with appropriate decorum.”

“If by that you mean I beat Sam and Clint over the head and cursed ‘till Steve’s ears turned pink then yes, yes I did.” She smirked at you as she rolled onto her stomach to watch you putter around your room.

You laughed as you finished putting your tools away, “yes, I believe that is the correct behavior. Where was Wanda?”

“She and her brother went to the Smithsonian today.”

“Still not saying his name huh?”

“Nope,” she responded, popping the “p”. You smiled indulgently, remembering the prank that Pietro had pulled that landed him on Natasha’s shit list, as you sat beside her and stretched your arms out to the sides.

“So, I have decided that since you and Wanda both left me to fend for myself, you both owe me a night out, tonight, to a place of my choosing.”

You closed your eyes and dropped your head so it fell back on your shoulders, there was no point in arguing with her, but God, you didn’t want to go out.

“I’m not allowed to pick my clothes again am I?” A sinister smirks was her response. You groaned.

* * *

The music was loud, but not bad, you had a drink in your hand, and two of your best friends beside you; there were worse ways to spend a night. But that feeling abated within about a half an hour of arriving at the club Nat had chosen.

She and Wanda looked gorgeous, as usual, and Nat had forced you into a dress. You didn’t particularly like wearing dresses as a rule, they are inconvenient to fight in, but Natasha Romanoff is not a woman to argue with. So there you were in a cobalt blue bodycon dress that hit above your knee, and your black pumps. Wanda had helped you style your hair, and you’d added your own makeup. No doubt you looked great, but you couldn’t stop yourself from making the comparison to your two friends. Not a healthy habit, but sometimes your mind made decisions without consulting you. Your depression and anxiety had been well managed lately, but in the presence of alcohol, that could change easily. It seemed tonight, was going to be one of those nights.

Nat was quick to hit the dance floor and found partners easily, Wanda was not far behind. You tired to join and have fun, but you didn’t feel right. Going back up to the bar, you switched yourself to soda, knowing that the booze wasn’t helping you, but even that didn’t help. You signaled to the girls that you were going to the bathroom. Once there, you took a few deep breaths, enjoying the relative privacy of the small stall.

A few other women trickled in, going up to the sinks and mirror. You could hear them talking, gossiping about their friends mostly, but the topic changed when one of them mentioned that they had seen Wanda, Nat and you. They didn’t talk much about the three of you, choosing to focus their alcohol infused thoughts on the men. One of the women was completely besotted with Thor, I mean really, who wouldn’t be, from a purely aesthetic point of view anyway. You knew him to be a lovely man, but a loud one and a slob besides. Another bemoaned Tony’s repairing his relationship with Pepper; you scowled at this, but it wasn’t as if you could come out and defend the man and admit you’d been eavesdropping. It became uncomfortable when the subject of Bucky and Steve came up.

“Now I’d like me some of that supersoldier,” one woman slurred.

“Which one babe, there are two now?”

“The blonde one, Captain Ammmmerca!” Her slurring worsened as her tone increased and you held in a chuckle.

“Well good, cause I want Bucy. I bet he’s just as delicious as he looks,” the other purred. You could feel your face heat up, even though they didn’t know you were there. It wasn’t that the thought of Bucky made you uncomfortable, actually, that may have been just what it was. You were shy, you’d always had more than a soft spot for Bucky, but there was NO WAY you were going to admit that. Plus he was still recovering, he didn’t need that lumped on him.

“But I thought Y/N and him were a thing?”

“What? No way, Y/N and Bucky?” You eyes widened and your breath froze, people thought that?”No way that’s for real. Y/N is nowhere near his league, have you seen her?” The girls cackled at each other and their conversation faded as they finally left the bathroom, making plans to try and find Nat and Wanda to see if they could get an invite to the tower.

* * *

You shot Wanda and Nat a text from the cab, saying you weren’t feeling well and were headed home. You controlled your breathing and kept the slef doubt and eventual meltdown at bay as you paid the driver and made your way to the elevator.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” you asked, your voice cracking just a bit.

“Yes Miss Y/L/N.”

“Is there anyone else home?”

“No ma’am.” You thanked the A.I. and let out a long, ragged breath as your rode up to the common floor; you needed ice cream and a movie.

* * *

So that’s how he found you. He’d gotten a text from Natasha, who knew he’d just been out on his own, and asked him to check on you, telling him that you’d left rather suddenly. Nat had been suspicious of your “not feeling well”, but then she was rather suspicious of everyone. Bucky sighed as he took the elevator up to the common floor, deciding to check there first. The doors slid open and he could hear the T.V., he didn’t recognize the movie but he could just barely see the top of your Y/H/C head above the couch. What he couldn’t yet see was the pity-party detritus scattered around you, or the tear tracks down your face.

“What’cha watchin’ doll?”

“Uh… ‘Becoming Jane’,”you croaked, hurriedly wiping your face as Bucky rounded the back of the couch, too late, he’d seen your face. You ducked your head, embarassed.

“Doll?” he asked as he knelt in front of you, taking your face in his hands, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

You laughed thickly, “Um, nothing’s really wrong, not really feeling… It’s just a bad night is all,” you smiled lightly, still not meeting his eyes. Bucky knew about your depression, everyone did, you didn’t hide it, but you also didn’t usually have a breakdown in front of anyone.

“And now you’re trying to drown yourself in ice cream and watching a sad movie on top of it?” Bucky wasn’t sure that was really the best thing to be doing if you already felt sad. “Y/N that doesn’t make sense.”

“The movie isn’t that… okay yeah it’s sad,” you acquiesced, continuing to look at the floor. Bucky frowned before having an idea.

“Ok, stay here, I’ll be right back”, he instructed before dashing off to his room. When he returned minutes later, you had not moved an inch. He popped the dvd tray open and switched the T.V. off Netflix, as the new movie loaded, he cleared the coffee table and couch of your previous wallowing, wrapped you in a cuddly blanket and put a bag of kettle corn in the microwave. When he sat down, “Rebecca” had started playing. He put a big bowl of the fresh kettle corn on the coffee table and then scooped you up and pulled you over so you were cuddled up to him, half in his lap; this startled you out of your stupor, but you didn’t move. You both watched the movie in companionable silence, his metal hand running up and down your blanket covered back and sometimes running through your hair.

When the movie ended, Bucky didn’t move, but he did speak up again, “wanna tell me what tripped you Doll? You were doing fine earlier.”

You took a deep breath before replying “Nat wanted to go out, made me dress up.”

“Well I’m sorry I missed that,” he chuckled, “but I know that’s not all that happened.”

“No, it wasn’t really a big deal, just heard some people talking about all of us, mostly you guys. They didn’t seem to think much of me though. Said I wasn’t… good enough” You stopped yourself from telling him the conversation you’d overheard, but winced at your poor cover up.

“What did they say? Whatever it is you know it’s not true right?” You laughed at this.

“No, I’m pretty sure this particular comment was spot on.”

“Well, I think you’re wrong.”  
“You don’t even know what they said Buck.”

“Don’t have to, you’re one of the most amazing people I know. You’re strong, caring and smart. You take care of people, even me. And you can hold your own in a fight against Nat AND Steve. So yeah, whatever these people sad about you, I don’t think they’re right, and you can’t convince me otherwise.” He pulled you into a hug. You closed your eyes and rested your forehead on his chest for just a second.

“Thanks Bucky.”

“You still don’t believe me do you?” Curse perceptive ex-assassins, “What did they say doll? It isn’t true whatever it is.”

“They said I wasn’t in your league Bucky.” you muttered into his chest, hoping he either wouldn’t hear you, wouldn’t understand you, or that you could somehow disappear in that instance. None of that happened.

Bucky rested his hands on your shoulders and pulled you slightly away from him so he could look at you, you dropped your head again, hiding your face.

It took him a moment to understand the implications of what you’d just said, and why that would upset you. His heartbeat sped up.

“Doll, why would that upset you?” He suspected but, he needed confirmation. There had been so much in his life turn out so wrong, he didn’t feel safe assuming anything, least of all something like this. You didn’t answer, and tears leaked out the corners of your eyes as Bucky’s human hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek and tilted your face to meet his, “please tell me,” he pleaded quietly.

You broke, tears falling in earnest now, “cause I, I love you Bucky.” Your shoulders shook as you sobbed in embarrassment, but Bucky’s shock only lasted a moment before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours.

“Then I was right,” he stated simply, causing you to meet his gaze between sobs, confused.

“What… what do you mean?” You were thrown by his continued presence, you thought he’d have been out of the room by now, not still sitting with you, let alone touching you.

“I was right, those people’s comments were wrong. I’m not out of your league Y/N, if anything I always thought you were out of mine. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” He smiled and it reached it eyes, crinkling the corners.

Your breathing hitched, you looked into his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t joke with you about this, knowing he must have meant it, but your brain wasn’t computing. “You, you wanted me to tell you that I loved you? I… I don’t, really?”

“Yes, really.” He said, both hands now cupping your face again as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, just a gentle brushing before he pulled away. “I love you too Y/N.”

Your brain caught up and a smile stretched across your face too. You brought your arms up and pulled Bucky into a hug just as the elevator doors opened.

“Who’s watching ‘Rebecca’ without me?!” Steve whined from the kitchen. You and Bucky chuckled as he kissed you once more before pulling away to corral his drunken best friend.

“Be right back Doll.” You smiled and as you turned, spotted Nat smiling at you from the doorway. She winked and waggled her eyebrows, you knew this would be all over the tower by morning… Curse perceptive ex-assassins.


End file.
